Hetalia meme
by missbirdeyhatss
Summary: I was really bored and did this meme. Rated T for mentions of mature content, and mild swearing.
1. Part one

** I was REALLY bored one day, so I looked for a random Hetalia meme and I did it. It was REALLY long though, 64 questions to be exact. I did it though. I put it in three parts so that its easier to read if you want to. Enjoy my boredness.**

**I dont own Hetalia or the meme, they both go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**1) Choose your top 12 characters  
**1. America  
2. England  
3. Romano  
4. Spain  
5. Poland  
6. Italy  
7. Switzerland  
8. Prussia  
9. Greece  
10. Scotland

**2) Have you read a five/ten fic before?  
**Poland and Scotland. O.o Oh heck no!

**3) Do you think three is hot? How hot?  
**Romano. Oh god Romano, heck yeah he's hot. *dies from heat stroke* That's how hot he is.

**4) What would happen is six got one pregnant?  
**Italy getting America pregnant. That would make a good crack fic ^-^

**5) Do you recall any good fics about nine?  
**Greece. I read this one Giripan where Japan was visiting Greece during cats mating season, so Greece asked if humans had a mating season. It was really cute.

**6) Would seven and two make a good couple?  
**Would Switzerland and England make a good couple? Not unless England wanted to get killed.

**7) Four/ eight or eight/ four?  
**Spain/ Prussia or Prussia/ Spain. That's hard, hmm, could go earthier way really, but I would say Prussia/ Spain.

**8) What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?  
**If Switzy found Prussia and Romano in a relationship? It depends, if he found them at his house then he would shoot them, but if they were anywhere else he would be unfazed.

**9) Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/ six fic.  
**England/ WW2 Italy would leave Germany for letting him down and losing the war, so he would come crying to a victorious England in hopes of England accepting him.

**10) Is there such thing as a four/ ten romantic fluff story?  
**Spain and Sealand? NO WAY!

**11) Suggest a title for a one/ five hurt/ comfort fic.  
**America/ Poland. Hmm maybe something like "I'll like totally be your hero" maybe…

**12) What kind of plot would you use for a three/ eleven fic?  
**Romano would find Sealand, and after begging Romano Sealand would become his apprentice.

**13) Does anyone on your friends list read number seven het? What about number nine slash?  
**What the hell does het and slash mean? I'm just not "in" on all the lingo anymore… But I have no clue what my friends read, what kind of person does!? Well I guess a stalker would…

**14) If you wrote a songfic about number nine, what song would you choose?  
**Greece, Lazy Song by Bruno Mars.

**15) If you wrote a two/ three/ six fic, what would the warning be?  
**England, Romano, and Italy. Wow that was luck! The warning would be blood, lots of blood. *evil grin*

**16) What pick-up line might eight use on nine?  
**Prussia on Greece. O.o I can never see that happening. But it would be something like this."Your pretty awesome, not as awesome as me of course but still I think I would be able to stand you."

**17) Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/ eight.  
**Scotland/ Prussia. I can make this work… Maybe…

Prussia walked into the bar, there were many people at the bar but one redhead caught his eye. He walked over and sat next to that redhead then ordered a beer. While waiting for his beer he turned to the redhead.  
"Hey I'm Prussia, who are you?" The redhead looked at Prussia and made a disgusted face.  
"Why the hell should I tell you?" He turned back to his beer.  
"Come on, who wouldn't want to get to know the awesome me." Prussia's beer came and he took a big swig of the ale.  
"Me." The redhead got up and started to leave but now Prussia was determined. He caught the redhead before he reached the door and made him face him, and look straight into his red eyes.  
"I'll ask again, what's your name?"  
"Scotland." The redhead growled and leaned in for a kiss, obviously drunk.

*facedesk* Never mind, I can never see this working.

**18) What would happen if seven walked in on two and twelve having sex?  
**Switzy walking in on England and France. Holy crap did I get lucky! A actual pairing I can work with! Yay for FrUk *prances around in a field of flowers chanting FrUk* Anyway, if they were at Iggy's house or Frenchie's house Switzy would care, but if they were at his house then Switzy would shoot them.

**19) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted four to de-flower one?  
**Spain to de-flower America. Well I think America is already "de-flowered" but I would use like America was dating England, and Spain was dating Romano but then they found out that their boyfriends were cheating, so they took out their "stress" on each other.

**20) Does anyone on your friends list read seven slash?  
**WHAT THE HELL IS SLASH!? Someone please tell me! *looks up what slash is* Oh that's what slash is… Um, I don't know if they read Switzy slash, cause I don't think they pair anyone with him romantically…

**21) Does anyone on your friends list read three het?  
**Again… WHAT THE HELL IS HET!? *looks up* Oh okay that makes sense. So Romano het, I don't think so because all my friends pair Romano with Spain and that would be slash not het.


	2. Part two

**22) Does anyone on your friends list draw or write eleven?  
**I don't think any of my friends have drawn or written Sealand, not sure though, haven't read all of my friend's fics.

**23) Would you write two/ four/ five?  
**England/ Spain/ Poland. Some of my favorite characters, but no, all together it would be hell.

**24) What might ten scream at a moment of great passion.  
**Scotland… I don't know much about Scotland but he might yell "Nessie!" Or somethin' like that.

**25) When was the last time you read a fic about five?  
**The last time I read a fic about Poland was like a month ago or so.

**26) What is six's super-secret kink?  
**Italy's secret… idk, he secretly hates Romano… Shh… But honestly I have no clue, that's totally just like the first thing that came to mind.

**27) Would eleven shag nine? Drunk or sober?  
**Would Sealand shag Greece… O.o OH HELL NAH! END OF QUESTION!

**28) If three and seven get together, who tops?  
**Romano and Switzy, that's tough. Romano has experience but I think Switzy's bigger.

**29) "One and nine are in a happy relationship until nine suddenly runs off with four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with eleven and a brief unhappy affair with twelve, then follows the wise advice of five and finds true love with two." What title would you give this fic?  
**"America and Greece are in a happy relationship until Greece suddenly runs off with Spain. America, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Sealand and a brief unhappy affair with France, then follows the wise advice of Poland and finds true love with England." OMG AMERICA IN THE END FINDS TRUE LOVE WITH ENGLAND! EEP USUK, MY OTP, YAY I COULDN'T GET ANY LUCKIER! But I would most likely name that something like "Journey of a hero, to find the one." Holy crap that's bad, oh well I can't think of anything else.

**30) How would you feel if seven/ eight were canon?  
**If Switzerland/ Prussia were canon I would borrow Hungary's frying pan and hit both of them with it because Switzerland belongs to Austria, and Prussia belongs to Hungary. (In my option, don't hurt me fangirls *hides under table from AusHun and PruCan fangirls*)

**31) What would twelve and one be like in a relationship?  
**France and America, well FrUs is already a pairing, though I don't know how many people would actually ship it, but it's kind of like the Twilight "screw Bella" thing (FrUk UsUk).

**32) Two and ten, totally crack or totally canon?  
**England and Scotland crack as like a romantic relationship, but canon as brothers.

**33) Is four slash or het better.  
**Well now that I actually know what those mean I would say Spain slash (go SpaMano!), he could also be het though cause some people ship him with Belgium.

**34) Have you ever read a fanfiction five and eleven?  
**Poland and Sealand, no…

**35) Why is six afraid of seven? Because seven is after eight and nine.  
**Italy is afraid of Switzy chasing after Prussia and Greece. Well Italy's afraid of everything, so that doesn't surprise me.

**36) If eight was to cosplay, what would they be?  
**Prussia would cosplay as himself, because why would he want to be anyone but the awesome self he is?

**37) How many beers would one have to chug to have a go at twelve?  
**How many beers would America drink to have a go at France? Well America has a pretty high alcohol tolerance (for all I know), and I think even if he was drunk he would have the right mind to STAY AWAY FROM FRANCE.

**38) Would three make a good couple with six? Or a better couple with two?**

Romano/ Italy or Romano/ England. Um well I don't like Itacest that much, and Romano's scared of England, so nether really.

**39) Six and seven have to go on a fishing trip together. Would they end up getting "distracted" halfway through?  
**Italy and Switzy, yeah maybe, not the distracted that the person that wrote this meme was talking about but I could see Italy move closer to Switzy because the fish were over there so Switzy would try to shoot Italy.

**40) Choose a Disney film to represent ten and two.  
**Scotland and England, idk something with brotherly love I guess.

**41) If three and eleven are doing s and m, who's the sadist?  
**What the hell is s and m, and what's a sadist? Damn its slash and het all over again. *looks up* Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Romano would be the sadist over Sealand.

**42) Pick a song to describe a seven/ twelve fic.  
**Switzerland/ France. No. Just no.

**43) Is there any evidence for four/ two?  
**Any evidence for Spain/ England. Well they were both pirate like peoples when they were younger and fought a lot, that could be used as evidence.


	3. Part three

**44) How hot would seven/ three be?  
**Switzerland/ Romano, not hot at all…

**45) If seven walked in on two and eight performing, shall we say, "interesting" activities, what would there reaction be.  
**Again Switzerland wouldn't care what they were doing as long as they aren't in his home. But honestly I don't think Prussia and England would get to any "interesting" activities (*hides from PrUk fangirls*)

**46) What is one's secret kink?  
**America regrets having his revolution because he doesn't get to see England as much ^-^.

**47) How about twelve?  
**France likes guys better than girls.

**48) Or perhaps ten?  
**Scotland loves being under England's rule.

**49) What title would you assign a one/ three/ five threesome?  
**America/ Romano/ Poland? "Like bastard I'm your hero."

**50) How about two/ four/ six?  
**England/ Spain/ Italy? No. No. No.

**51) Or even seven/ eight/ nine.  
**Switzerland/ Prussia/ Greece. "Fall asleep with this awesome gun."

**52) So, one has a relationship with six, but secretly wants two. six knows this, and breaks up with one to go pursue three, who's with eleven. eleven is also with ten, however, who's cheating on eleven with eight. eight finds out, and cheats with seven, who is, in turn, cheating on four. one pursues two, who just broke up with five, who's now after nine. one gives up on this, and ends up with twelve, while six finally ends up with three.  
**So, America has a relationship with Italy, but secretly wants England. Italy knows this, and breaks up with America to go pursue Romano, who's with Sealand. Sealand is also with Scotland, however, who's cheating on Sealand with Prussia. Prussia finds out, and cheats with Switzerland, who is, in turn, cheating on Spain. America pursues England, who just broke up with Poland, who's now after Greece. America gives up on this, and ends up with France, while Italy finally ends up with Romano.

Whoa, what the hell just happened!?

**53) Title a six/ seven western fic. Yes, western. As in cowboys, desperados, and such.  
**Italy/ Switzerland. "I'll throw in the white flag on stealing your heart." That's really bad, I'm not good at making titles.

**54) If eight/ one became canon how would you react?  
**Prussia/ America. My reaction would be "NOOOOOO! AMERICA BELONGS TO IGGY!" Then I would die in a corner.

**55) If two and nine became a couple who would top?  
**If England and Greece were a couple Greece would top.

**56) What if it was three and nine?  
**Romano and Greece, Greece would still top hands down.

**57) Four and nine?  
**Spain and Greece, wow, that's hard. I would say Greece because he had the experience.

**58) Do you know anyone that reads nine slash?  
**I think a lot of my friends do, because we all like GiriPan a lot. I do also though.

**59) Or two het?  
**I don't think so, because I think my friends mostly pair England with America.

**60) Write me a little fic for five/ nine.  
**Poland and Greece. No. Not happening.

**61) Write a possible summary for a fanfiction involving two/ nine/ seven.  
**England/ Greece/ Switzerland. Again, not happening.

**62) Quick, three and seven are cosplaying, what as?  
**Romano and Switzerland would never cosplay. Sorry for ruining your dream.

**63) Have you ever seen a fanart of eleven and twelve.  
**I've never seen a fanart of Sealand France, it would never work…

**64) Who would be the most outraged because of the above questions?  
**Everyone, because of all the shit I've been saying about them. *smiles*


End file.
